la cita de hanabi
by alexmaster
Summary: hanabi tiene una cita muy particular. mi primer fic. hay naruhina hanabi / yuri lemon


Estaba en su habitación arreglándose para su cita, tenía pensado llevarse una pollera amarilla crema que parecía ser para fiesta, y una camisa del mismo color con mangas cortas de ceda que se abotonaba en frente, este hacia que sus curvas se notaran mas

Estaba en su habitación arreglándose para su cita, tenía pensado llevarse una pollera amarilla crema que parecía ser para fiesta,una camisa del mismo color con mangas cortas de ceda que se abotonaba en frente, este hacia que sus curvas se notaran mas, y unos zapatos de tacón bajo blancos. En eso entra su hermana mayor.

-¿hanabi que haces?-dijo la mayor

-eeh…. Me voy a ir a una cita-dijo hanabi algo nerviosa

-wooow!! En serio me decís!? –exclamo hinata al saber que su pequeña hermana iba a ir una cita-y se puede quien es el afortunado?!

Ella bajo un poco la cabeza y algo seria dijo-NO…ah y por cierto no le digas nada a neji-niisan ni a oto-sama ¿me entendes?

-¿Cómo que no saben? ¿y por que no se puede saber quien es el afortunado? ¿Por qué YO no puedo saber?-dijo hinata confundida y a la ves molesta.

Hanabi suspiro-no te puedo explicar-dijo con desgana

-bueno… ¿al menos te puedo ayudar con la ropa?-dijo hinata resignada

-yo ya estoy bien… ¿veo linda?-dice con pose glamoroso y una sonrisa algo creida

-siii estas herrrrrmosa!!-dice hinata alegre

-ahora solo falta el perfume-dice mientras selecciona uno de los varios frascos que tenia en su estante-creo que este esta bien

-espera…tengo uno mejor, pera te traigo-y en un abrir y cerrar hinata trae un frasco de perfume que se veía bien caro-creo este será mejor

-pero onee-chan ese no es el que te regalo naruto-kun cuando empezaron a salir?-dijo hanabi

-si, es muy especial y es muy bueno, por eso quiero que uses este-dice hinata dándole el frasco a su hermana con una tierna sonrisa

-gracias onee-chan-recibió el frasco y se puso el perfume.-bueno creo que ya me tengo que ir o si no llego tarde.

Hanabi hizo un henge y en puf su ropa se transformo en su ropa normal, y empezó salir hacia la salida acompañada de su hermana.

-que tengas suerte. Y que no se te propase-advirtió la jounin

-ay no me va hacer nada- aseguro la genin

-Bueno como digas-dijo no muy convencida-ah bueno chau!-se despide con besito en la mejilla

-chau!-se despide la menor mientras se va

Hinata regresa tranquilamente a su habitación. Al entrar rápidamente llama por teléfono

-¿si quien es?-contestaron del otro lado

-naruto-kun necesito que me hagas un favor-pidió hinata

-lo que quieras dattebayo-contesto naruto

-bueno… mi hermana va a tener una cita-

-wow ¿apenas cumplió trece y ya tiene cita? ¿Quien es el afortunado?-pregunto sorprendido

-no me quiso decir por eso quiero que me ayudes ver quien es y que le quiera hacer daño. Después de te voy alcanzar en como 45 minutos después terminar algunas cosas.-dijo hinata

-bueno…pero te va costar-dijo con voz picara

-si ya se. Te voy pagar con creses-con tono juguetón

-bueno me preparo rápido y me voy, chau-se despide

-chau beso- y cuelga el teléfono inalámbrico

Naruto se preparaba en su apartamento, se ponía su chaqueta y sus botas y apagaba su TELEVISOR PLASMA LCD SCARLET DE ALTA DEFINICION DE 40 PULGADAS y su EQUIPO DE SONIDO AIOWA 6500 WTS CON SISTEMA DE SONIDO DOLBY SURROUND Y CON 6 PARLANTES INSTALADOS EN LOS COSTADOS Y LAS ESQUINAS DE LA HABITACION. Que estaban encima de un mueble de madera de estilo moderno lleno de CDS, una playstation 3 y un dvd placer.

Naruto había escrito una novela romántica y cómica y hace dos meses para ganar algo extra como lo hizo su sensei, este fue un éxito instantáneo le trajo mas dinero de lo que se podría haber imaginado ahora vivía en apartamento mucho mas grade con muebles nuevitos y muy estéticos y de buen gusto al estilo de soltero rico.

Hanabi corría para no llegar tarde a su cita, ya no usaba el henge y relucía su hermoso vestido para los babosos que la veían correr. Llegando al lugar acordado, un restorán de primera, y la mas romántica de la aldea. Ahí la estaba esperándola, aquella persona que le había robado el corazón, que no la dejaba dormir a veces, que era objeto de sus fantasías mas alocadas, pervertidas y hasta enfermas todas las noches. Ahí estaba ella, esperándola. De su misma altura, con un blusa de seda blanca sin mangas con cuello en v muy amplio, una pollerita blanca también, y al igual que hanabi, unos zapatos blancos de tacón bajo. Tenía cabello rubio, lacio, atado a dos coletas detrás de su cabeza que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda, tenia ojos escarlata brillantes que parecían diamantes rojos , tenia la piel como de bebe, con color rosado crema un cuerpo perfectamente proporcionado y sonrisita tímida y a la vez alegre. En otras palabras parecía un ángel.

-al fin llegue-dijo jadeando

-por fin llegaste hanabi-chan-dijo la chica con una sonrisita

-si, hola kaori-chan-saludo

-hola hanabi-chan-respondió el saludo

-¿empezamos?-sugirió hanabi

-si dale-asintió kaori

Ambas entraron al restaurante, y pidieron sus bebidas y comidas.

-¿Qué tipo de entrenamiento decís que nos va a poner sakura-sensei en el próximo entrenamiento?-dijo hanabi para romper el silencio

-la verdad no se, cada entrenamiento que nos pone es mas brutal e inhumano que el anterior, es muy dura, y parece que se divierte con eso-dijo con tono de queja y resignación

-si tenes razón, pero al final aprendemos bien la lección, es la mejor que se nos pudo haber dado, ya que es la kunoichi mas fuerte de la aldea-dijo hanabi orgullosa de su maestra.

-si bueno-respondió con una sonrisa

Después 10 minutos había entrado un sujeto con gafas negras una capa negra y un sombrero tipo vaquero, que se sentó en la mesa que estaba detrás de hanabi. Pidió una orden de ramen. A kaori le había llamado la atención semejante sujeto, pero luego lo ignoro. Platicaron de muchas cosas durante como 40 minutos.

-kaori-chan no queres ir al cine a ver una película-sugirió la hyuga

-bueno-respondió con una tierna sonrisa

-dale vamos-dijo pidiendo la cuenta y se fueron del local después de pagar

El sujeto había terminado momentos después ellas y pidió la cuenta. Luego de salir del local re reunió con chica de cabellos negros largos, un cuerpo esbelto, con anteojos de sol, y una chaqueta negra de cuero.

-es extraño no vi a ningún tipo cerca-dijo el hombre

-¿Cómo que no había ningún tipo cerca?-respondió la chica confundida

-en serio, solo estaba con chica, que era muy linda por cierto-afirmo el hombre

-a de ser una cita doble-sugirió la chica

-si eso creo, pero no se quedaron a esperar a los chicos-dijo hombre

-que extraño, ¿y bueno a donde fueron ahora?-pregunto la chica

-se fueron al cine-respondió

-dale vamos-ordeno la chica

Los dos sujetos se fueron en dirección al cine donde irían chicas

En el cine las chicas escogieron una comedia romántica y esperaban en la fila. Los sujetos que las seguían escogieron la misma película y esperaron en la misma fila. Y entraron a la sala. Las chicas se sentaron en centro de la sala, mientras los sujetos se sentaron en la parte de atrás bien arriba.

-jajajajjajaja-las chicas reinan mientras pasaba la película, en eso apartan el brasero movible kaori abrazo el brazo derecho provocando que esta se ruborizara, su corazón latía mas rápido. Kaori recostó su cabeza sobre el hombro de hanabi. Las dos chicas se miraron con rubor. Sus rostros se acercaban lentamente, podían sentir la respiración de la otra. Hasta que las luces se encendieron anunciando el termino de la película. Se separaron rápidamente algo avergonzadas por lo que estaban por hacer. Y salieron de la sala.

-no…lo…puedo…creer-dijo asombrada la chica que veía a la pareja-¡MI HERMANA ES UNA…!-su acompañante le tapo la boca para no ser delatados

-che ¿queres que nos descubran?-dijo naruto evitando un escándalo

-perdón-se disculpo-pero no puedo creer lo que iban hacer…es decir son dos chicAs

-si es raro-comento

-aunque ahora que lo pienso…nuca le vi jugar a las muñecas ni esas cosas-recordó hinata

-bueno creo que mejor les seguimos-sugirió naruto

-si dale… uh con razón no quería que se enteren oto-sama ni neji-niisan-dijo mientras se dirigían a la salida.

Ya anocheció y empezaba llover. Las chicas empezaron a correr cubriéndose la cabeza. Llegaron a una casa muy humilde, era la casa de kaori. Ella no era para nada alguien con poder de adquisición, tuvo una infancia muy fea, su madre era soltera y siempre iba de misión, y cuando no lo estaba, iba al bar a beber, y cunado estaba en casa no la trataba con mucho cariño que digamos. No es que la odiara pero no la quería tanto como debería ser. Tampoco sabía quien era su padre ya que su madre paraba de parranda de aquí para allá. Los niños de la aldea la maltrataban, ya sea insultándole y diciéndole cosas como"pobretona" o cosas feas como" hija de…", o también agrediéndola tirándole piedras y otras cosas. Ya había intentado quitarse la vida pero se acobardo.

Reprobó un examen de la academia y se retraso de grado. Ahí conoció a hanabi. Se hicieron amigas cuando hanabi la defendió de unos bribones. Ella fue su primera amiga en su vida, de hecho fue la primera persona en mostrarle amabilidad y cariño, se hicieron mas intimas cuando se hicieron compañeras de equipo. La atracción de hanabi hacia ella aumento con el tiempo. Por su sonrisa, su belleza, y por ser la única persona en hacerla feliz sin importar las circunstancias. Kaori sentía muchísimo cariño y admiración por ella, por su fortaleza y tenacidad, por ser siempre cariñosa con ella.

Las dos chicas se metieron en la casa. Se sacaron los zapatos.

-¿queres algo de tomar?-pregunto con cortesía

-no gracias-respondió amablemente

-bueno creo que te vas a tener que quedar-dijo viendo la lluvia por la ventana que caía con fuerza-llueve muy fuerte y tu casa todavía esta lejos.

-si estabien-dijo tranquilamente, pero dentro de su mente estaba feliz de poder quedarse a dormir con ella-demo… ¿y tu mama?

-ella no esta…se fue de misión no va a regresar hasta dentro de tres días-dijo con cierta tristeza- así que no importa…pero creo que tenemos que llamar a tu casa a avisar.

-si bueno mejor yo llamo-tomo el teléfono y marco, ya sabia que hacer.

-hola, mansión hyuga ¿quien habla?-contesto una miembro del bouke-

-hola kokori-chan, soy hanabi, ¿me podes pasar con mi hermana?-pidio la chica

-si señorita hanabi-sama-respondió, oprimió un botón que transfería la llamada al teléfono de la habitación de hinata.

NINININININININI

Hinata saco de su bolso el teléfono inalámbrico de su habitación que había traído por si acaso.

-hola-contesto

-wow ¿hasta acá llega la señal?-dijo sorprendido por el alcance del aparato

-onee-chan, te quería llamar para avisar que me voy a quedar en casa de una amiga-aviso

-bueno dale, les aviso-accedió

-gracias, chau-se despidió

-chau- colgó el teléfono

-bueno ¿donde estábamos?-dijo naruto con voz seductor, ya estando en el apartamento de.

-jijijijijij-rió con cara de niña traviesa en la cama de su novio

Mientras tanto en la casa de kaori

-creo que mejor nos cambiamos la ropa mojada-sugirió kaori con un sonrisita

-eh si claro-dijo algo nerviosa, ya que la oportunidad de ver a kaori desvestirse hizo que se ruborizara.

Kaori invito a hanabi a entrar a su habitación. Donde le prestaría ropa. Kaori saco de su armario dos pijamas, uno azul y otro amarillo. Le dio el azul a hanabi. Hanabi solo veía a kaori sacarse la blusa, y entonces interrumpió.

-eh… kaori hay algo que quiero confesarte-dijo muy nerviosa, acercándose a kaori lentamente.

-si ¿que pasa?-dijo kaori confundida, y con solo el sostén cubriéndole el pecho.

Hanabi se acerca bastante hacia ella haciéndola sentarse en la cabecera de su cama. Haciéndola sentir algo nerviosa.

-quiero decirte que-trago saliva, cerro los ojos, y junto sus manos en su pecho-quiero decirte que m-me gustas mucho-kaori la miro confundida

Hanabi noto esto y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos junto sus labios con los suyos, dejando sorprendida a kaori, quien no pudo reaccionar por la sorpresa. Hanabi cortó el beso.

-creo que será mejor que me vaya-dijo interpretando la inacción de kaori como rechazo, y se propone salir de la habitación

-espera, ¿adonde te vas?, no te vayas-dijo corriendo detrás de hanabi, y abrazándola por la espalda y apoyando su cabeza en su espalda.-yo también te amo, y mucho

A hanabi se le abrieron grandes los ojos, dejado escapar una lagrima de felicidad, y una sonrisa, se giro y abrazándola por la cintura, la beso con ternura.

-entonces ¿queres ser mi novia?-le propuso hanabi

-si, si quiero-le respondió con una sonrisa tierna, rodeo su cuello con sus brazos y la beso.

Esta vez el beso fue apasionado, hanabi la condujo hacia su cama, mientras kaori desabrochaba la camisa de hanabi y sacándosela, quedando ella bajo hanabi. Continuo besando su cuello, sacándole un gemido a kaori, continuo hacia abajo pasando por sus pachos, le quita el sostén, dejando a la vista sus pechos y sus pezones rosados.

Hanabi no perdió tiempo y fue directo a besar el pezón izquierdo, con la mano izquierda masajeaba el pecho derecho. Luego cambio de lado e hizo lo mismo. Asi fue por un ratito. Luego siguió bajando, besando su abdomen, hasta llegar abajo, le saco la pollerita. Llego hasta la parte mas intima de kaori, y lo beso sobre su pantaleta. Miro hacia kaori como pidiendo permiso. Ella accedió.

Hanabi le saco la pantaleta. Y le empezó chupar, besar, mordisquear y lamer todo su sexo. Kaori gemía cada vez más fuerte, sentía como pequeñas descargas eléctricas pasaban desde su entrepierna hasta el resto del cuerpo, haciendo que arqueara la espalda, girara la cabeza hacia atrás y cerrara los ojos con fuerza. Kaori con la mano derecha presionaba la cabeza de hanabi para que entrara más en ella. En varios momentos hanabi chupaba su clítoris, presionaba y agitaba la cabeza. Esto hacia gritar a kaori hasta mas no poder de tanto placer.

Hanabi subió hacia ella, y empezó a besar su cuello, y metió el dedo del medio y el anular de la mano derecha dentro de kaori. Los metía y sacaba una y otra vez, cada vez más rápido. Hanabi sabia que kaori estaría apunto llegar al clímax. Paso de su cuello sus labios, la beso apasionadamente, sus lenguas batallaron. Con la mano izquierda empezó a masajear el pecho derecho de kaori. Kaori con un gran grito de placer anuncio su llegada al éxtasis.

Hanabi recoge con sus dedos el líquido que salía de su novia, y lo empezó chupar.

-mmmm… aparte de linda sos rica había sido-dijo con un sonrisa picara

-eso…fue…maravilloso-dijo con la respiración agitada

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos kaori logra poner a hanabi bajo suya

-no es justo que solo tenga que recibir jijiji-dijo con picardía

La beso, le saco el sostén y la camisa, y empezó a bajar por su cuello, sus pechos, donde paso un buen rato, mientras le saca la pollera que hanabi aun tenia. Empezó a bajar besando su abdomen, hasta llegar a su pantaleta y se la saco. Puso su boca en el sexo de hanabi y empezó a chupar, lamer y mordisquear. Hanabi gemía y gemía.

Kaori metió dos dedos dentro de hanabi y los empezó a sacar y meter una y otra vez

Hanabi arqueaba la espalda como reflejo. Paso un buen tiempo y hanabi grito en éxtasis. Kaori subió para basarla.

-¿te gusto?-pregunto con una sonrisa juguetona

-si…me encanto-dijo con respiración agitada, extendió su mano al rostro de kaori y la volvió a besar.

Siguieron haciendo el amor hasta la media noche, para luego dormirse desnudas una alado de la otra.

Los rayos de sol iluminaron su rostro despertándola. Con pereza se giro y noto que la persona que debería de estar a su lado no estaba. Se puso la camisa de pijama que iba a usar anoche y una de sus pantaletas. Se fue hasta la cocina a buscarla y ahí estaba ella en iguales condiciones que ella, mostrando sus piernas, preparando el desayuno. Ella se que en la puerta con los brazos cruzados, se apoyo sobre el marco de la puerta contemplando la belleza enfrente de ella.

-ah…ya te despertaste hanabi-dijo al percatarse de la presencia de hanabi

-sip… ¿estas preparando el desayuno?-pregunto

-no, estoy preparando el desayuno-dijo con tono de chiste

-eso dije-no entendió el chiste-ah ya entendí

Las dos chicas desayunaron. Hanabi se puso su ropa ya seca para salir a su casa. A la puerta se despidieron con beso.

-mmm, chau, me tengo ir, nos vemos mañana en el entrenamiento ¿si?-se despide

-bueno, chau, te quiero-responde

-yo también, chau-un besito corto y se va

Mientras caminaba por las calles de la aldea con una sonrisa soleada, estaba feliz como una lombriz. Y como no estarlo, anoche había hecho el amor con la persona que mas amaba en el mundo, y descubrió que también la amaba. Pasó enfrente de la casa de naruto, y vio salir de allí a su hermana despidiéndose de su novio con un beso. Hinata la vio en la calle y se le acerco.

-onee-chan ¿que es lo que hacías en la casa de naruto?-pregunto acusadoramente

-eeh… nada que a vos te importe-dijo evadiendo a su hermanita, pero hanabi ya sabia que es lo que estaban haciendo. Lo mismo que ella estaba haciendo-¿y vos como te fue en tu cita?-pregunto una sonrisita picarona, que solo se lo hacia a su hermana, y solo últimamente a naruto

-excelente- dijo con aires de victoria.

-¿y que hicieron?-pregunto segura de la inocencia de su hermana.

-eeh… nada que te importe-dijo evadiendo a su hermana. Por lo que su hermana ya empezó a dudar-¿y bueno les llegaste a decir que iba estar en la casa de una amiga?

-eeh-se le olvido ese detalle- les decimos nos fuimos a entrenar toda la noche, si

-bueno-aceptó

-ah, ¿pero que haces con esa ropa? Hace un henge rapido antes que ellos nos vean así-le ordeno a su hermana, quien obedeció rápidamente y se cambio a su ropa normal, que era una pantalón azul marino, una plallera del mismo color, una chaqueta del mismo diseño que el tenia el que usaba hinata a su edad pero totalmente blanca.-ah y no te preocupes no les pienso decir que andas con tu compañera-hanabi se quedo helada

-e e e eeh… ¿co co-como lo s-supiste?, ¿m-me estuviste suiguiendo?-le reclamo

-junto con naruto… lo hice para evitar que te hicieran daño, pero no fue así verdad-le dijo con una sonrisa.

-e-entonces-dijo pensado en que podría haber visto con el byakugan lo que hacia, pero fue interrumpida.

-en realidad solo te seguimos hasta el cine, Luego nos quedamos en la casa de naruto por culpa de la lluvia-hanabi se alivio pero sin que dejar que su hermana se diera cuenta.

Caminaron hasta la mansión hyuga. Donde hanabi se cambio de ropa rápidamente en su habitación para que nadie lo notase. Al día siguiente volvió a ver a kaori. Continuaron su relación hasta tiempo indefinido. 10 años después naruto se volvió hokague y un año después encontró un hoyo legal que permitía a las personas del mismo sexo casarse. Por supuesto que ellas fueron las primeras en hacerlo, que causo revuelo en todo el mundo y a taque de histeria del padre de hanabi y a la madre de kaori al enterarse de la relación. Naruto y hinata ya estaban casados y tenían dos hijas.

fin


End file.
